Dusk and Dawn
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: New trainers Dusk and Dawn start their Pokemon adventure. Along the way, they'll face off against the sinister Team Galactic, and will have to defeat a mysterious pokemon who is trying to destroy the world. LucasxDawn Dusk is Lucas. Please Read and Review
1. Enter Starly!

**Pokemon**

**Dusk and Dawn**

**Note: Hey hey hey! Here's my third Pokemon fanfic, and I hope you like it!**

**This follows the story of Dusk, a new trainer in Sinnoh, who is aiming to become Champion. However, an evil organization known as Team Galactic is bent on taking over the world, and Dusk, along with a fellow new trainer, Dawn, and his childhood friend, Drake, must stop them.**

**This will be a verrry long Fanfic(Probably 50 chapters or so) Expect updates to mainly come on Friday-Sunday(Not just those days, but most updates will come them. Chapters also might come in bundles, for your reading pleasure!)**

**Also: Not to give spoilers for later on, but this isn't going to be a super-happy fun-time Pokemon story all the time. Just keep that in mind. ;D**

**Also Also: Age-Wise, the three main characters are all fifteen. And Dawn, obviously, is Dawn from the games/anime. Dusk is basically Lucas from D/P/Pl, while Drake is Barry. Remember that, so you'll know what they look like!**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter One – Enter Starly!**

I woke up expecting to feel the warmth of my bed, and the smell of my mom's cooking coming from downstairs...

But, instead, I woke up shivering, smelling the distinct smell of dirt. Looking around, I sighed, remembering where I was. I was sleeping in a small open area near Route 219, with just my sleeping bag and a small fire going.

It had been a week since I started my Pokemon journey, and I was already missing home. The excitement I first felt faded after I found myself constantly failing to catch a Pokemon. But, as I eventually realized, I stubborn, and only went for the toughest I could find.

The good thing was that Turtwig was getting a lot of battle experience. Seeing him doing his best in every battle is what motivates me to keep going. Even then...

"Star..." a small noise came from nearby. I sat up and peered through the darkness, trying to let my eyes adjust. _What was that? _I thought. I suddenly heard some rustling, and I quickly jumped up and ran over to my bag...

Surely enough, I could make out the shape of a Starly rummaging through it. "Hey!" I shouted, trying to shoo it away, but the Starly pecked at me. I backed away, and it went back to its thievery. "I'll show you..." I muttered, taking Turtwig's Pokeball from nearby and letting him out.

"Tur..." the grass-pokemon said tiredly, obviously interrupted from a nice rest. "Turtwig, use tackle." I told him. Turtwig glanced over at the Starly, and readied his legs. Then, he shot himself forward, and slammed into the Starly, sending the Pokemon flying a few yards away.

"Starly!" the flying-Pokemon said, flying up into the air. I thought that it was going to flee, but it curved back around and dove towards Turtwig. "Move!" I said, and Turtwig leaped to the side, making the Starly miss and stumble.

_This Starly doesn't seem very tough... _I thought with a grin. "Use Razor Leaf!" I told him, and Turtwig drew his head back, and then tossed several sharp leaves towards Starly. They hit, and stunned the flying-type for a moment. "Now tackle!" I said, and Turtwig smacked hard into the Starly, sending it back into a tree, unmoving.

_Yes...this is my chance! _I thought, running over to my bag and looking for my Pokeballs... Only to find that they weren't there. "W-What?" I said, continuing to look. "They were here, I know they were!" I looked around and saw, to my annoyance, a group of Bidoofs fleeing. "Hey, get back here!" I shouted, about to run after them...

But I stopped when the Starly made a small noise. _Great... _I thought, running over to it's side. It was banged up pretty good, and if I didn't have any Pokeballs, it wouldn't be able to rest...

Letting out a sigh, I gently picked up the Starly, who struggled and gave a cry of pain. "Hey, it's alright, I'll get you to a Pokemon Center." I said soothingly. Then, turning to Turtwig, I said, "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

We headed north along Route 219, and eventually came to Sandgem Town. Once there, I ran into the Pokemon Center, out of breath. I headed up to the counter and asked the Nurse Joy that was standing there, "This...Starly is...hurt..."

She gave a worried look and nodded. "Sure, we'll take care of it." she told me, taking the Starly from my hands. She then took it to a back room, and I sat in the main room of the Center, with Turtwig beside me.

"Twig..." he said. I gently petted him and gave a smile. "I'm sure that Starly is fine. You were just doing your best to protect me, and I was pretty impressed!" I told him. Turtwig looked up at me and grinned, nodding his head. "Turtwig!" he said gleefully.

We waited and waited...Only a couple hours later when the sun began to appear over the horizon did Nurse Joy come out with a smile on her face. "The Starly will be just fine." she told me. I gave a sigh of relief, and said, "Thank you." She nodded and walked away.

"Hear that? Everything's fine." I said to Turtwig...But then, suddenly, there was a crash, and a gasp from Nurse Joy. "What-" I began to say, but, suddenly, the Starly flew into the room and smacked into me.

I fell onto my bottom and rubbed my face. "What was that for?" I asked, glaring up at the Starly. "Starrr!" it screeched, readying to attack. Turtwig jumped in between us, ready to defend me...

But, suddenly, there was a small grumble. I raised an eyebrow, and watched the Starly cover its stomach with one wing. It then slowly descended to the ground, and said softly, "Starly..." A grin came onto my face as I realized what the problem was.

Taking off my bag, I reached in and found a bag of Pokemon food. "Here, is this what your problem is?" I asked, taking a handful of the round pellets and holding them out. The Starly leaned in and sniffed them suspiciously, then cautiously took a bite out of one.

"Star Star!" it said cheerfully, eating the rest of them from my hand, and then running over and stealing the bag from me. I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you can have the rest." I said.

Nurse Joy came into the room, and had a confused look on her face when she saw Starly. "Oh my..." she commented. I gave her an assuring wave. "Don't worry, this must've been what he wanted in the first place." I said.

The Starly nodded, and looked around after finishing the bag of food. "Uh...I don't have anymore right now." I said. The Starly sighed and threw the bag away, crossing his wings with a sort of pouting look.

"I-I have some more Pokemon food if you would like some." Nurse Joy said. The Starly jumped up and happily flew over to her, perching on her shoulder and saying, "Ly!" I laughed, and then realized that I myself was hungry.

"We have food for you too, if you would like." Nurse Joy told me with a smile. "Hehe...yeah, that'd be great." I told her, rubbing the back of my head, my face flushing slightly.

* * *

After eating, Turtwig and I left. The Starly followed us out, with a satisfied look on his face. "So Starly, are you going back to your home now?" I asked him. He shook his head and jumped onto my shoulder. I grinned. "Well, then I guess you want to come with me." I said, and Starly nodded...

But I then remembered that I didn't have any Pokeballs on me. Turtwig nudged my leg, and motioned over to the path leading back to Route 219. Surely enough, there was a Bidoof lying on its back, playing with a Pokeball.

"Hey!" I shouted, running towards it. The Bidoof saw me and quickly ran, the Pokeball in its mouth. "Turtwig, go get it!" I said, and Turtwig bounded forward, trying to catch up with the wild Pokemon. Then, to my surprise, Starly jumped off my shoulder and flew forward, a trail of white light coming from behind it.

_Quick attack, _I thought, watching as he easily caught up with the Bidoof and hit it, sending it flying forward. It hit the ground and dropped the Pokeball. Turtwig quickly jumped over the Bidoof and picked it up.

I caught up with the three Pokemon, out of breath. The Bidoof got up and looked at me, obviously scared. "It's not nice to take people's stuff!" I exclaimed. The Bidoof looked down at the ground, and I sighed. "Just run along now..." I said, and the wild Pokemon quickly scampered off into the brush.

Turtwig walked towards me, and I took the Pokeball from his mouth. "Alright Starly, now you can officially come with-" I began to say, but I realized that Starly was no longer beside me. "Starly?" I said, looking around...

And I saw him sitting on a girl's lap on a nearby bench. She was feeding him some food, and I sighed. "He just liked me for my food..." I muttered.

As I walked up to the girl, she asked me, "Oh, is this your Starly?" I nodded, but then shrugged. "Uh...Kind of, but not really." I answered. She giggled, and fed Starly another handful of food.

"I think Starlies are really cute." she commented. "Starly"! The flying-Pokemon said gleefully, eating the food. I sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked, so I sat down and began to tell her about everything that had happened since early that morning.

After I was done, she gave a big smile and said, "You're a new trainer too?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah And this is Turtwig, my first Pokemon." I said. The girl looked down at Turtwig, who struck a sort of pose, and exclaimed, "Turtwig!"

The girl giggled, and took out a Pokeball. "I was actually going to choose Turtwig myself...But another trainer got to him before me." she said, eying me. My face turned red for a moment, and I said, "O-Oh...I'm sorry." The girl grinned and shook her head, "It's alright; Besides, I wouldn't trade Chimchar for anything!

She opened the Pokeball, and a Chimchar came out. "Chim!" he said happily. But then, seeing Turtwig, he crossed his arms. "Tur..." Turtwig muttered. "Char..." The two of them locked glares, and I gulped. _They must not get along... _I thought.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" the girl asked. "My name's Dusk. What about you?" I answered. The girl stared at me for a moment, and she said, "M-My name's Dawn..."

Then, a silence washed over us. "Wait...really?" I asked. She nodded, and gave a small smile. "I guess that means we're opposites." Dawn said teasingly. I gave a nod and a hesitant smile.

Starly began to peck around, looking for more food. Finding none, he pecked Dawn in the face. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Starly, don't-!" I began to shout, reaching forward for the flying-Pokemon...But I accidentally put my hand down over Dawn's...

I felt my face flush, and watched Dawn's face turn pink as well. We stared at each other for a few moments, then looked away, and I retracted my hand. There was an awkward silence, with Turtwig, Starly, and Chimchar looking at us in confusion...

And, although I didn't know it at the time, that meeting with Dawn marked the true beginning of my adventure...

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – Water and Grass!**

**Please leave a review! I'm not sure how this first chapter is, but It'll just get better and better as you read! :D**


	2. Water and Grass!

**Pokemon**

**Dusk and Dawn**

**Note: Hey hey hey! Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two – Water and Grass!**

We decided to rest at the Pokemon Center that night, and then head north towards Jubilife City. Starly decided to come with me, to my relief. So, that morning, after visiting the PokeMart and buying more Pokeballs and food, we left.

"Wait!" Dawn's voice came right as we stepped out onto Route 202. She ran up to us, out of breath. "I...want...to go with you..." she told me. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I thought you were staying in Sandgem." I said. Dawn shook her head. "I overslept..." she said, embarrassed.

I grinned. "I guess that explains the bed hair." I said teasingly. She gasped and frantically started to feel her hair. Turtwig and Starly laughed along with me, and I told her, "I was just kidding." Dawn blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I knew that..."

And so, we began our travels along Route 202. I would have liked to reach Jubilife within a few hours, but Dawn had to stop and admire every Pokemon that we crossed paths with.

"Dawn..." I said with a sigh. She was crouching next to a wild Budew, who was happy to get attention. "So cute!" she commented, petting it. "Dew dew!" The grass Pokemon said happily. I looked down at Turtwig, who I could tell was also getting bored of this.

Starly was also getting antsy. After a few minutes more, the flying-type finally flew off of my shoulder and landed on Dawn's head. "Starly starrr!" he squawked down at the Budew. Scared, the Budew turned and hopped away.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, Starly." Dawn said, glaring at the bird Pokemon, who gave a glare of its own. I gulped as I watched them lock eyes. "Um, we should get going now..." I said. Dawn suddenly changed her attention to something in the nearby brush.

"Wow! No way!" she said happily, running off of the path and into the grass. "Hey, wait up!" I said, and we ran after her. I figured that she had found another Bidoof to pet, but I was surprised when we found a Piplup standing in front of her.

"What's a Piplup doing out here?" I asked. The water-type looked up at me, and turned away shyly. "Pip..." the Pokemon said. "Aww...it's so adorable!" Dawn commented, reaching down to pet it...But then, suddenly, the Piplup turned and pecked her in the face.

"Youch!" she shouted, stepping back. "What was that for, Piplup?" I asked. The Piplup shook its head and turned, running away. I got ready to chase after it, when someone suddenly shouted, "Piplup! Come back!"

The voice sounded familiar, and I turned just in time to see a person jump through the brush and slam into me. We both were sent backwards, and I fell to the ground. "Twig!" Turtwig said, running to my side. I rubbed my head and sat up. "Gah...Watch where your-" I started to exclaim...

But I realized that the person was none-other than my childhood friend, Drake. "Drake?" I asked. He sat up and grinned as he saw me. "Hey Dusk! Long time no see!" he said. We both stood and approached each other. "Well, it's only been about a week." I commented.

Dawn stood there, looking at both of us. "O-Oh, Dawn, this is my friend, Drake." I said, making introductions. Drake glanced at Dawn, who gave a smile and a wave. He then moved closer and whispered, "Man, you have to tell me when you're picking up girls."

I sighed, and shook my head. "You're being stupid like always..." I said. He smirked, but then dropped it and looked around. "Oh yeah! Have you seen my Piplup?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, it ran off that way." I said, pointing to where I saw Piplup before.

"Oh man...I can't believe this is happening!" Drake said with a sigh. "Why is it running from you?" Dawn asked. "She's always been like that...Too shy to do what I want her too, and always running away from me." he told us.

I glanced down at Turtwig, who had a worried look. "Turtwig, you knew Piplup, right?" I asked. Turtwig nodded. "Where would it run off to?" Turtwig closed his eyes in thought, and then said "Twig!" I scratched my head. "Maybe it'd be better if I spoke Pokemon..." I muttered.

Turtwig turned and motioned for us to follow. "I guess we should go." I said, and we began to follow Turtwig through the grass.

* * *

After running for a while, we came to a small lake, where we found Piplup sitting, staring down at the water's surface. "Piplup!" Drake exclaimed, running towards his Pokemon. Piplup turned and, seeing Drake coming towards her, jumped into the water.

"Hey!" he said, looking down into the water. "Piplup, you can't keep doing this!" Drake said. Piplup came out of the water and spat a mouthful of water at Drake, soaking him. Dawn and I couldn't help from laughing.

"Grr...Why you..." Drake muttered with a sigh. "You know Drake, did you ever think that Piplup just likes to be near the water?" I asked. He looked at me and tilted his head in confusion. "What? That's..." he started to say, but trailed off, looking up in thought.

"You know, I never thought of that..." he said. Piplup poked it's head out of the water, and looked up at Drake. "Even so, you can't be in the water all the time!" he said. "Pip!" the water-type said, jumping out and over Drake, landing behind him.

She shook the water out of her feathers and chirped happily. "I guess she's satisfied now." Dawn commented. Drake grinned and pet Piplup's head. "Well, I guess I understand why you run away." he said, smiling down at his Pokemon.

"Oh yeah, where have you been Dusk? I went up to Jubilife City and asked around, but nobody had seen you come through." Drake asked me. "Hehe, well, I've been spending my time trying to catch a Pokemon..." I said, shyly rubbing the back of my head.

Drake laughed. "Really? I caught one on my first day!" he said. He took out a Pokeball and let out the Pokemon inside. It was a Buizel, who had its arms crossed, and had a confident look on its face.

"Awesome! I got myself a Starly." I told him, pointing to my shoulder, but realizing that Starly wasn't there. "What?" I exclaimed, looking around. There was rustling coming from behind Drake, and, sure enough, Starly was looking through his bag.

"Hey!" Drake said, reaching back and trying to grab Starly. The flying-type squawked and pecked his hands, then flew over and perched back on my shoulder. I chuckled. "Yeah, he likes to steal people's food." I said. Drake rubbed his hands and sighed.

"Well, since we both have Pokemon now..." he said, standing and giving a grin, "I think it's right for me to challenge you to a battle!" I smiled. "Yeah, that'd be awesome! How about it guys?" I said, looking down at my Pokemon. Turtwig and Starly nodded.

"Hehe, alright then!" Drake said, "Buizel, Piplup, you ready for a battle?" The two water-types nodded, and he said, "Alright! Buizel, you can go first." Buizel walked over in front of Drake, and I glanced over at Starly and asked, "Hey, ready for your first battle?"

"Starly!" the flying-type exclaimed, flying off of my shoulder and landing in front of me. "Good luck Dusk." Dawn told me, giving a thumbs up and moving back, with Turtwig beside her.

"Alright Buizel, let's go! Use Water Gun!" Drake said. Buizel inhaled, and then shot a torrent of water towards Starly. "Dodge it, and use Quick Attack!" I said. Starly flew up into the air, making the Water Gun miss, and then dove forward, a streak of white coming out from behind him.

"Move Buizel!" Drake said, but Buizel wasn't quick enough, and was hit straight-on. However, it only took a moment for him to recover, and Drake told him, "Alright Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Buizel was suddenly engulfed in water, and leaped forward, hitting Starly before it had a chance to move.

Starly recovered in mid-air, and I said, "Use Quick Attack!" Starly dove forward again, and Drake told his Buizel, "Aqua Jet, again!" The two Pokemon flew towards each other at incredible speeds, and slammed into each other, knocking each other back.

"Keep It up!" we both said at the same time, and the two Pokemon continued to clash with each other. After a few moments, Drake said, "Now! Use Water-Gun!" As the two Pokemon were about to collide again, the water surrounding Buizel dropped, and he shot a burst of water forward, hitting Starly and sending him downwards.

"Starly!" I exclaimed, running forward to catch him before he hit the ground. The flying-type was down for the count. I sighed. "You did good, Starly." I said, returning it to its Pokeball. Drake grinned at me. "Is that all you got, Dusk?" he said tauntingly.

I turned around and said, "Turtwig, you're up!" Turtwig quickly ran in front of me, obviously ready for a battle. "It's not over yet!" I told Drake. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" I said. Turtwig brought his head back, and then threw several sharp leaves towards Buizel.

"Dodge it, and use Aqua Jet!" Drake said. Buizel jumped up, and then dove down towards Turtwig, with water surrounding it. I waited until he got near before saying, "Jump!" Turtwig jumped up, causing Buizel to hit the ground and stumble.

"Now, use Razor Leaf!" I told him. Turtwig spun around and threw more sharp leaves at Buizel, hitting him in the back and sending him flying over towards me. After he hit the ground, Buizel was obviously knocked out. "Grr...Buizel, return!" Drake said, returning Buizel to its Pokeball.

"Alright then, let's win this Piplup!" he said, and Piplup happily ran out in front of Drake. "Don't get too cocky now!" I told him. Drake grinned, and said, "Alright Piplup, use Peck!" Piplup's beak turned white, and the water-type quickly flew towards Turtwig.

"Dodge it, and use Tackle!" I said. Turtwig stepped to the side, and smashed into Piplup, who was sent a few yards away. "Now use Razor Leaf!" I said, and Turtwig tossed sharp leaves towards Piplup. "Move Piplup!" Drake exclaimed, and Piplup quickly stood and jumped up in the air, evading the attack.

"Now use Bubblebeam!" he said, and Piplup spat tons of bubbles forward. "Use Razor Leaf!" I said, and Turtwig threw more leaves forward, popping all of the bubbles...But, when they were all cleared, Piplup was gone.

"What the-" I said. Drake chuckled. "Now, use Peck!" he said. Piplup came from the side, out of my view, and slammed into Turtwig with her beak. Turtwig stumbled and hit the ground a few yards away. "Now Piplup, again!" Drake said, and Piplup ran at Turtwig, with her beak glowing white again...

I opened my mouth to tell Turtwig to dodge, but, to my surprise, Turtwig spun around and quickly clamped his mouth over Piplup's head. _That must be Bite! _I thought, watching as Turtwig lifted Piplup into the air, and then threw her at a nearby tree.

"Piplup!" Drake exclaimed. I pointed forward and said, "Finish it with another Razor Leaf!" Turtwig drew his head back, and then tossed many sharp leaves towards Piplup, hitting her directly and breaking the tree behind her.

"Oh no!" Drake said, running over to the wreckage. In the middle of it was Piplup, who was obviously knocked out. He sighed. "You did great Piplup." he said, returning her to the Pokeball. "Yeah! Nice job Turtwig!" I exclaimed, and Turtwig ran over to me and happily jumped into my arms.

"That was great!" Dawn said, running up beside me and petting Turtwig. Drake slowly walked towards us, with a defeated look on his face. "You've trained your Pokemon really well!" I told him, trying to cheer him up. He shrugged. "Yeah...But if I can't even beat you, then there's no way I'll get very far!" he said.

Dawn and I glanced at each other. "Well-" I began to say, but Drake suddenly changed his expression to a determined one and said, "So that's why I have to train and become a lot stronger!" He threw his fist into the air, and I grinned. _Nothing can get him down for very long, _I thought.

"So, you know what I'm going to do?" he said, "I'm going to challenge the gym in Oreburgh City!" I put a hand on my chin. "That's not a bad idea. I've thought about doing that before too!" I said. Drake grinned and nodded. "But first, I guess I have to head to Jubilife and get my Pokemon healed up." he said, suddenly running off.

"Hey, wait up!" I called out. "I'll see you there!" he said over his shoulder. After he disappeared from sight, I sighed. "He's really energetic." Dawn said. I nodded. "Yeah, he's always been that way." I told her, smiling at the memories that came into my mind.

And with that, my new goal was in sight: The Oreburgh Gym!

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – Enter Machop!**

**Give some feedback on the battle, if you would please. I'm not all that great at it. ;O **


	3. Enter Machop!

**Pokemon**

**Dusk and Dawn**

**Note: Hello hello! Sorry for not updating for a longgg time. Sorry for making you wait!**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three – Enter Machop!**

It didn't take long for us to make it to Jubilife City. There, we rested for a while, and stocked up on traveling supplies...But Dawn decided that it would be good to take a tour of the Jubilife TV building, and I began to become more and more impatient to leave.

"Finally! Now we can actually head out!" I exclaimed as we left the building.

Dawn crossed her arms and turned away from me. "Well, you could have at _least_ enjoyed it, instead of looking at your watch every few seconds." she said.

I sighed, and shook my head, walking off. There was no point in arguing with her.

We made our way to the start of Route 203, which lead straight towards Oreburgh City.

"You know, this is my first time ever going to Oreburgh." Dawn said as we walked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, same for me." I said. I found myself looking around at the nearby trees and grass, trying to pick out any Pokemon that would be useful for my upcoming battle.

But, of course, all I saw were Starlies, Bidoofs, and a blue Pokemon who I remembered was a Shinx, none of which that would help me out.

After walking along Route 203 for a while, we eventually came to the entrance to a tunnel. We stopped and gazed into the darkness for a few moments.

"Well, I guess this is the only way to get there." I pointed out, taking a step into the black. After a few more steps, I could then make out a hint of light at the other side, where the exit to the tunnel was.

"I can see the exit!" I called back to Dawn, continuing on...Until I realized that Dawn wasn't following me.

Turning around, I could see that she was standing at the entrance still. I headed back to her, and could now see that she was shaking slightly, and had her eyes fixed on the darkness.

_Is she afraid of the dark? _I thought, letting out a sigh.

"Come on!" I told her, grabbing her hand and turning back around, pulling her behind me. As we began to walk through the darkness, I felt my face flush as she clutched my hand tightly and moved close to me.

"It's not that bad." I said back to her, giving her a smile that she couldn't see. I felt her grip on my hand loosen, and I knew that she must be feeling better.

The exit was growing close...But I stopped, as something caught my eye.

A pair of red eyes up ahead. I could hear Dawn's slight gasp as she saw it too, and she moved even closer to me.

"What is that?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't-" I began to say, but, suddenly, more red eyes appeared.

_That's not good... _I thought, and the entire tunnel erupted in screeches and the sound of flapping wings.

"Run!" I shouted, bringing Dawn with me as I charged forward. I could feel whatever it was flying all around us, their screeches almost deafening. The light ahead grew brighter, and brighter...

Then, we pushed back out into the open, not stopping. Looking over my shoulder, I could now see what was coming after us. They appeared to be Zubats. A lot of them.

"We really pissed them off!" I exclaimed, stopping and turning around. I grabbed Dawn and moved her behind me, then took out my two Pokeballs, tossing them forward.

Turtwig and Starly emerged from their Pokeballs, and almost instantly got into battle-ready positions, as if they had been listening to what was going on.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf to stall them. Starly, you take them out with your Quick Attack!" I ordered. They did as they were told, and ran forward.

Turtwig began to toss his razor-sharp leaves at the Zubats. They didn't appear to do much, but it stopped them in their tracks for a moment, and Starly was able to dive in and slam into them one at a time, knocking them away.

"Good job guys!" I said encouragingly...However, after a few of the Zubats were knocked away, they suddenly took the offensive, and slammed into both Starly and Turtwig with their wings, sending them both back my way...

Luckily, Turtwig and Starly recovered quickly, ready for more.

"Okay, now let's-" I began to tell them, but, suddenly, a figure jumped out from a nearby tree, landing on front of us...

It was a Pokemon, almost human in appearance.

"Machop!" it exclaimed, getting into a fighting pose. _A Machop?...What's it doing butting into this? _I wondered.

Seeing the Machop, the Zubats screeched, and all flew forward.

"Look out!" I shouted towards the Pokemon, but he didn't seem to notice, and I watched in surprise as he leaped up, avoiding the Zubats, then dove back down, grabbing two of them and slamming them into the ground.

Then, while the others turned back towards him, he began to rapidly run and jump at them, slamming his fist into them hard, sending them smashing through trees and rocks. Eventually, only a few Zubats remained...And they retreated back to the safety of the tunnel.

Dawn, Turtwig, Starly and I all gazed at the Machop in amazement. He turned towards us with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"That was great!" I exclaimed, "You really saved us!"

Dawn, who was still shaking and holding onto me from behind, nodded in agreement. "H-He's pretty strong." she said, still in a slightly fearful voice.

"Turrrrtwig!" Turtwig said in a rather aggressive tone, walking up to the Machop, who looked down at him.

"What's up Turtwig?" I said, seeing that he and Machop had locked eyes.

"Is Turtwig...jealous?" Dawn asked. I raised an eyebrow. _I guess Turtwig wanted to be the hero, _I thought, a grin coming onto my face.

"Then how about this," I said, taking out Starly's Pokeball and returning him to it. "Turtwig and you, Machop. If Turtwig wins, you'll join my team!"

Machop glanced up at me, and a smirk seemed to slip onto his face. He nodded, and jumped back, getting ready for the battle.

"Ready for this, Turtwig?" I asked. Turtwig turned to me and nodded, then gazed back at his opponent.

"Then let's do this! Run at Machop!" I said, pointing forward. Turtwig ran forward as fast as he could towards Machop, who moved to the side and got ready to slam his arm into Turtwig.

"Alright, now use Bite!" Turtwig stopped and then leaped towards Machop's raised arm, clamping his jaw hard onto it, taking him by surprise.

"Throw him away!" I said, and Turtwig used all of his strength to swing Machop over him and let go, sending him into a nearby boulder, leaving an indention where Machop hit it.

Machop had to shake the blow off for a moment, then stood, ready for more.

"Alright then, use-" I began to say, but Machop made the first move this time, running at Turtwig and kicking at him. Luckily, Turtwig jumped back in time. However, Machop began to use combinations of punches and kicks, and Turtwig was barely able to dodge them.

_He won't avoid them for much longer, _I thought. I watched Machop's attacks, waiting for the right moment.

"Now, use tackle!" I shouted. Turtwig dodged yet another kick, and saw the opening, jumping forward, slamming into Machop hard in the chest, sending him right back to the boulder once again.

"Quick, go for another one!" Turtwig did as I said and ran forward, not giving Machop a chance to recover...

And slammed into him hard, breaking the boulder entirely. Machop was sent tumbling to the ground, and I took that opportunity to take out an empty Pokeball and throw it at him.

It hit, and he was engulfed by the ball. It then dropped to the ground, and began to wobble in the slow, suspenseful manner that it always did...

And, after a few moments...It stopped.

I threw my fist into the air in victory. "Yeah! Great job Turtwig!" I said, and the grass Pokemon ran towards me, jumping into my arms.

We walked over to the Pokeball, and I picked it up.

"One more for the team..." I said, smiling.

"Oreburgh is just right over there," Dawn pointed out, "Let's get going before it gets dark. I really want to see your gym battle after that!"

I nodded, and took out Turtwig's Pokeball, returning him to it...

And we walked on towards Oreburgh, ready for the battle ahead.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – The Oreburgh Gym!**


End file.
